Appetizer
by peekapika83
Summary: Short BDSM one-shot, PWP Trunks x Goten


Goten shrugged off his bag as he fiddled with his keys in the door, getting ready to divest himself of all unwanted hassles as soon as he got in. Thankfully he didn't have the kind of job that occasionally came home with him, like Trunks. Sometimes he would be on the phone or his laptop until late at night, dealing with a crisis that had to be solved before the next morning's meeting... When Goten got inside he was happy to see today was not such a day though. In fact, it looked as if things were going to get extremely interesting tonight. Trunks was waiting with his back turned to him in the entryway, wearing nothing but a pair of leather boots and holding a riding crop. Without saying a word, he swished the instrument in the direction of their bedroom, indicating to Goten that he was to head for it immediately.

Dropping his bag, and to his knees, Goten passed by him, placing a quick kiss on his leg as he went. Trunks grinned and followed behind him, enjoying the show of his plump little ass scurrying across the floor. Once inside their room, he shut and locked the door, solely for the effect of the 'clicking' noise it made. They never locked it any other time, so the sound sent a small thrill down Goten's spine. He stayed on his knees while Trunks circled him, teasing with feather light touches of the crop.

"Up" Trunks commanded, and Goten rose to his knees obediently. "Undress for me" he said, watching from only a few feet away. As Goten peeled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, he couldn't help admiring Trunks' outfit, or rather, lack thereof.

"I like your _boots_, sir" Goten grinned.

"Did I say you could speak?" Trunks drawled, holding the end of his chosen instrument under Goten's chin. Removing it from his skin with a drawn out slide, he brought it down with a snap on Goten's now bare ass, making him jump with it's suddenness. Man, Trunks was in a mood tonight, he was being stricter than normal, Goten thought to himself, but wisely said nothing else. He continued with his previous order and removed his pants the rest of the way, one knee at a time.

"I got you a new toy today" Trunks purred behind his ear, "but if you're not a good boy, I won't give it to you... Promise to behave for me?" Goten nodded furiously, quite excited by the prospect of a present. Plus, Trunks' hot breath on his neck was one of his major turn-ons... Goose bumps ran down Goten's skin, making Trunks grin at the sight of them. He loved teasing the younger man in any way he could.

"Get on the bed" he commanded in a stern tone, "Now, get on all fours and stick your ass in the air … higher." He brought down the crop again, across Goten's thighs this time, making him arch his back as much as he could to comply with Trunks' order. Using one hand to position Goten's arms underneath him, Trunks kept a hold of his riding crop, rubbing it up and down his back at the same time for the sensory stimulation.

"My little sweat pea looks so adorable baring his ass to the world" Trunks murmured to him approvingly, causing Goten to blush a deep shade of red. Pulling out the set of special manacles that he had just added to their "toy box", he fastened each of Goten's wrists to his ankles, holding him in that position for the indefinite future. Goten's breathing quickened in anticipation, and he spoke without thinking.

"I think I like my surprise, sir" he confessed while gingerly testing the strength of his bindings. Trunks decided to forgo the crop and brought his own hand down, directly connecting with Goten's ass and making a loud smack. With a yelp Goten bit his lip and tried to remember not to speak unless given permission again.

"Bad boys don't get to 'see' the rest of their present" Trunks chided him, pulling out a blindfold. Goten did his best to ask for him to reconsider, using only his large, pleading eyes, but Trunks covered them with the blindfold anyway. Taking up the crop again, he ran it down the crack of Goten's ass, provoking his entrance with gentle flutters from the bit of leather at the end of it. Thankfully it was a long established rule that moaning and other sex sounds were always approved, just not speech, and Goten used that to his fullest advantage. He moaned happily, even if the blindfold wasn't his favorite, wiggling under Trunks' attentions.

Now the real fun would begin, Trunks smirked as he patted Goten and lined up the various items he planned for today's play.

"I want you to tell me how this feels" he instructed while slicking up a long slender carrot fresh from the fridge. Going slowly, he inserted the tip of it, drawing a startled gasp from Goten.

"C-cold" he stuttered, instinctively trying to lean forward and escape the not very pleasant sensation, but he could hardly move at all with his restraints. Thankfully it wasn't the freezing burn of ice, but it was definitely something refrigerated. Trunks stroked Goten's leg and kept pushing until the whole thing was inside him, by which point Goten couldn't help but whimper.

"Mmm, do you want me to warm you up, baby?" Trunks pretended to ask him, delivering a series of quick smacks to each of his cheeks. Goten didn't cry out as much as he'd hoped from that though, so Trunks switched tactics.

"It's a shame you can't see how pretty you look with those carrot greens sticking out of your ass" he chuckled.

"Trunks! You didn't!" Goten gasped, blushing hard.

"It almost makes me wish I could _preserve_ the memory" Trunks teased him.

"You better not!" Goten scowled behind the blindfold, "You promised no cameras" he reminded him forcefully.

"I know, I know, I'm just saying I wish I could" Trunks said while pulling out and sliding in the carrot a few times. Now that Goten knew what it was, it kind of took the fun out of it. Time for phase two then, Trunks clapped his hands and removed the carrot rather suddenly. Goten breathed a sigh of relief, but knowing Trunks, it was definitely a premature one. The next object he felt entering him was larger than the first, but had thankfully not been in the fridge. He grunted, liking the fact that he was more filled this time, but hesitant because let's face it, with Trunks, it could be _anything_ inside him right now.

"Oh you like that, don't you, sweet pea?" Trunks chuckled, listening to Goten's soft moans as he fucked him with a cucumber.

"Yes, I, I like it, sir" Goten confessed, knowing Trunks wanted an answer. His cheeks flushed more with the embarrassment of the unknown than anything else. Trunks twisted the end of it around, so it curved the other direction inside him as it entered, 99% sure he was playing in prostate territory now.

"Nnngh, Trunks..." Goten panted, fully erect now even after the carrot incident... Oh god, what the hell was in him? "Trunks, what is it? Please..."

"I'm not so sure you want to know" Trunks said, dragging it out as much as he could. He sped up his movements, administering more friction as he watched Goten's body begin to rock for him.

"Need to know" Goten squirmed, his voice taking on a pleading tone. Trunks grinned and pushed it all the way inside him, holding his palm over Goten's entrance as he leaned down and whispered to him.

"A cucumber" he informed him smugly.

"A what? Oh god, you're not getting some kind of food fetish are you?" Goten groaned in disbelief.

"Well, sweet pea, I know how you enjoy tossing salad" Trunks winked, but then realized Goten wouldn't be able to see it, so he gave him a good slap on the ass to punctuate it instead.

"Fuck, with all the money you have you should buy a better sense of humor Trunks" Goten groaned in an entirely different way now.

"Wow, now that was definitely sass, not even a 'sir' on the end of it" Trunks chided him, grinning widely. Still holding the cucumber inside of him, he reached into their box with his other hand, pulling out a roll of tape. As he tore off a piece of it with his teeth, Goten's eyes widened behind the blindfold.

"Sorry, sir" he quickly apologized, fearing the tape was intended for his mouth...Trunks had done it before. His mind reeled though when he felt it being applied over his ass instead. Two strips of it crisscrossed his entrance now, which would keep him impaled but leave both of Trunks' hands free. Goten felt a shiver of anticipation run through him, and his skin virtually tingled as if it's heightened awareness would make Trunks touch him sooner.

"That's no way to talk to me, sweet pea" Trunks said firmly, as if he didn't want to punish him, but it was for Goten's own good. Lining up his shot, he brought down a wooden paddle across Goten's cheeks, matching his swing to the resolve in his tone.

"Ghaaha!" Goten cried out as the swat of the paddle forced the cucumber deeper inside him. "Ah! Ah! Ahh!" he shouted and wiggled against the manacles as Trunks spanked him. A twisting knot of pleasure was building in the pit of his stomach and sending an incredible sensation through his dick. The sting of the contact from the paddle only made it seem more wrong that he would be getting off on this, which in turn made him even harder. Trunks didn't let up on him either, delivering blow after blow, forcing that rubbing stimulation deep inside him, until Goten could feel his own precum dribbling down his chest.

"Ahh! Fuck! Trunks! Ah! I'm gonna! Cum!" he cried out in between blows, his hands trying desperately to grab onto something, anything, while in their odd position. Trunks stopped instantly, paddle in mid air.

"Really? Just from that?" he chuckled, "You really are a kinky little bastard, aren't you, sweet pea?" Goten whined and whimpered, knowing noises along those lines were far more likely to get Trunks to continue than talking would. Without warning, the tape was suddenly ripped off him, and even though it wasn't a super sticky kind, it still hurt a bit over such a sensitive area.

"I know it burns baby, shhh, I'll make it all better for you now" Trunks soothed him while removing the cucumber. His own shaft was throbbing at the sight of Goten bound and writhing for him, and he applied a healthy dose of lube to himself while committing the image to his permanent memory. He'd purposefully selected a vegetable that was less for Goten to take in than his own dick, so when he sank into him, Goten gave a long and drawn out moan. He mumbled something into the mattress as Trunks paused to get proper footing.

"What was that?" he said demandingly.

"I said, 'finally', sir" Goten confessed, not wanting to prolong Trunks' taking of him.

"I see ... So you do know what it is that really belongs up your ass, don't you?" Trunks began moving at an achingly slow pace.

"Yes, sir, you do" Goten answered right away, moaning contently to be feeling Trunks' length inside him now.

"I don't know, you really did seem to like having an entire salad shoved in there..."

"Only because you were the one doing it, sir" Goten was quick to inform him, making Trunks chuckle.

"Seems to me we're still missing one thing though, you don't know what that would be, do you sweet pea?" Trunks inquired of him.

"No, sir, this feels perfect, sir" Goten implored him.

"Oh but there _is_ something missing, you can't have a proper salad without dressing" Trunks smirked, starting in on a fast pace designed to have Goten's manhood weeping again in no time.

"Nnnghh, ahha, Trunks … Trunks!" Goten couldn't really brace himself, or do much of anything but take what Trunks gave him in this position. It was fucking glorious to be at his every whim, as always. Goten sprayed himself with a shower of cum after just a few minutes of Trunks' good hard pounding, sagging limply against his confined limbs afterward. Trunks kept him upright while he poured his own cum deep inside him, his only regret being that now he'd have to let Goten out of his bindings. His neck had to be getting a little sore though... Trunks could tell he was right when Goten immediately lay on his side and curled his head downward upon being released.

Tossing the reusables back into their toy box, and the "perishables" into the trash, Trunks then curled up behind him, giving Goten's neck a massage and interspersing it with gentle kisses.

"That was incredible, just for the record" Goten told him, his eyes closed to fully absorb Trunks' cuddling.

"I take it that means you liked them" Trunks sounded quite pleased with himself.

"Mmm, you should buy me presents more often" Goten suggested, his awareness floating blissfully.

"It was actually in a set with the boots, but I thought those would look better on me" Trunks admitted.

"Oh, so I was only an afterthought?" Goten joked with him, his eyes still closed.

"No, the foreplay was an afterthought, you were always going to be the main course" Trunks bit his skin playfully. Goten giggled, something he didn't do often anymore, except when they were alone and sharing like this.

"So what do you have planned for dessert then?" he asked coyly. Before Trunks could answer him, a loud rumble from Goten's stomach filled the room, causing them both to blink in surprise.

"Maybe we should get you some dinner first, before we start on dessert" Trunks laughed, looking at the clock, "I did kind of side-track you right away when you got home. We've still got time if you wanted to go out to eat somewhere."

"Sure, just wherever we go, make sure you order the soup, not the salad" Goten said in all seriousness, "I'd hate for the waiter to have to see the way you eat it."


End file.
